thetaswarofhatredfandomcom-20200213-history
The Messengers Of Theta: Chapter 1
Once at a beutifull day at The Temple Of Hatred man has ended a war to stop his rival: The Mighty Omicron. He was sealed with Theta, untill Omicron was free and Theta was still sealed. Omicron has sended some enemy's to the people who were chosen by Theta, but than the temple of Good has sended them to the earth. Most of the chosen by Theta where sended to the Temple of Power/Energy Wanna know more? Well read the fanfic and ENJOY! Akuji: Well, i've finished the mission! Master 1: Good work, Akuji you've learned a lot when you've spend time here. Akuji: Thanks master He bows to the master Akuji: What is my new mission! Master: This is your last mission, you must fight your rival Akuji: Who is my rival? Master: Her she comes. Akuji: Wait did you say, her! The girl came to the master, she has short curly black hair. She has green eyes and tan skin. She has a height of a teenager. Akuji: (Wow she is looks pretty awesome) So this is my rival? Alishya: Who is this amateur? Akuji: What did ya say?!?! Master 1: Don't be so rude to him. I gave her the: What The Heck look she gaves me the: I Will Kill Ya look Alishya: Can we fight now, sir? Master 1: As your wish The three of us all teleported to the battle field: It was like a mountian place with a stadium and people were watching us. Akuji: Shall we begin? Alishya: Bring it! We both teleported at the same time. Akuji: Haya! *Punched* Alishya: *Dodges and counter attacks with a kick* I got hitted Akuji: Tch... Alishya: *Punched 5 times at the face* Akuji: Ow.tch.owwwww! Alishya: Fan1: Kill Him! Fan 3: Kill him All Of the Fans: KILL HIM! Alishya: Beast Burst! I flowed away Akuji: What the..! Ow...tch..gr. Alishya: Your nothing than a Amateur *She walks away* Akuji: Not so fast! She turned her face back to me Alishya: So you want more Akuji: I'm not done yet! *I teleported* Alishya: Where is he! *I teleported behind her* Akuji: *Punch with his aura against Alishya* Alishya: Beast Burst!!! Akuji: This time you won't trick me! (Crap i don't have a technique) I tried to dodge it, but she teleported and was front of me Akuji: What the..! i teleported Alishya: Where is he now?!?! Master 1: Akuji use it! Akuji: Use what? Alishya: There you are! Akuji: Tell it to me quickly! Master 1: Use the Darkness Arm/Claw! Akuji: Wait i must do it before i... Master 1: It's the only change to win. Akuji: Ok Alishya: This time i will knock you off! Alishya: *Punch* Akuji: *Stops it with one hand* Alishya: Impossible Akuji: *Let her hand go* Alishya: You might knew my hand-to-hand combat but do you know my kick combat? Well this is the technique i've been sealed. Akuji: Do you might know which TECHNIQUE I'VE BEEN SEALED!Darkness Arm/Claw YOUR ON! Alishya: Wait What is this energy, it's so strong..! Akuji: Now you will die! Alishya: No you die! Double Cartwheel Air Drop Kick!!!!! *Her leg was glowing white* Akuji: (Man this is the only way to defeat her!) PureDarkness!!!! Alishya: Double Cartwheel Air Drop Kick!!!!!! Akuji: Darkness Drop Smash!!!! Akuji&Alishya: WHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To Be Continued: Next time on The Messengers Of Theta: Akuji will know about his energy and power, about how he gets the Darkness Arm/Claw. Alishya will train some more to defeat her rival for once and for all. May Akuji win the battle? Or Alishya will win the match. Wanna know it? Well read it next time on The Messengers Of Theta: Chapter 2! Category:Fanfiction's